Creatures of darkness
by sniper242
Summary: Po died to save kung fu, but is there something more powerful than kung fu? First ever fanfic. The character Po will be really ooc
1. Death of a hero

Creatures of darkness.

The five were preparing the explosives for Shen's cannon factory.

"I think that will do it." Said Tigress.

They loaded the barrels onto the cart and lit them before pushing them inside.

"Haha, Here's your new years gift."

"Hope you like it. Cause you can't return it."

"Po!" yep that was Po.

"Return it! Return…." Monkey never completed his sentence.

The explosives went off with a huge shockwave.

The five were thrown back about seventy feet from where they were standing.

"Po! No!" Tigress screamed. "Crane, can you see where he is? Crane? Crane!"

She looked back to see Crane against a wall, his wing over his chest.

There was blood running down his front.

"Crane stay with me." Said Viper, rushing over.

"Crane, no, Crane stay with me. Look at me. Don't close your eyes. Crane. Crane! No!" but it was futile.

He was gone.

Po was gone.

They were both gone.

Tigress looked back at the wreckage.

There was nothing left.

Shen was most assuredly dead.

Viper was sobbing over the avian body.

"Tigress, we have to go." Said Monkey.

Tigress just stared at the pile of rubble.

A single tear ran down her face.

"You're right. Let's go. Viper, we're leaving."

They all walked to the boats with their heads bowed.

Citizens were gathered to congratulate them, but they stood in silent respect once they realized that there were two missing from the party.

The five didn't say a word even when they were floating back to the valley of peace.

When they arrived Shifu was waiting for them.

"Good thing you got here now, we have work to do we…where's Po?" asked Shifu.

Tigress remained silent, a pained expression on her face.

"Viper you tell me. Where is Po?" Viper too remained silent.

"He's gone master. Crane's dead too." Said Monkey.

"I…I see." responded Shifu. "Has Shen been stopped?"

"Yes master." Said Mantis.

"Good…..I guess we'll…we'll." Shifu stopped suddenly and started walking down the steps.

"Where is he going?" asked Mantis.

No one answered, but followed him to see.

They realized what he was doing when he entered the noodle shop that they all knew so well.

"Oh no." said Tigress.

_How can you tell someone that their only child was dead?_ She thought.

They entered to find Mr. Ping sobbing into Master Shifu's shoulder.

"I know. I know." Said Shifu trying to comfort him.

"But why?" asked Mr. Ping between sobs.

"I don't know." Said Shifu.

Tigress slowly walked up and put her paw on the goose's back.

The goose then broke from Shifu and embraced the tiger as well.

Tigress froze, shocked, to say the least, then slowly she returned the hug.

Mr. Ping then walked back and stared at them all.

"Tell me how he died." Said the cook.

The five remained silent for a while.

"He..he was killed by an explosion." Said Monkey.

"I don't believe it. You said you would take care of my son!" he yelled at Tigress.

Tigress just bowed her head and let the tears fall down her face.

Shifu stepped in front of Tigress.

"Mr. Ping, do not fool yourself with the notion that we do not grieve for Po."

Mr. Ping realized what he said and bowed his head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't believe he is gone. I must tell others." He said.

He took a coat and walked out.

The five and Shifu went back to the palace to train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pov Po

Po woke to find himself on a green grassy field.

Looking left he found Crane next to him.

"Crane, are we dead?" he asked.

"I think so." Responded the avian.

They looked around.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the field.

Until a great glowing Tiger burst onto the plain like the rising sun.

She spoke in a booming voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled at them. "You died! You left your friends when they needed you most and you put my favorite creations through hell!"

Po got up as did Crane.

"Wait you mean the five?" asked the Panda.

"Yes I mean the five." She said.

"Why would they? They're hardcore and all right?" asked Po.

"They are grieving worse than I would ever have expected. You idiots!" Said the Tigress.

"Wait, I'm never gonna see Viper again? Or Monkey or Mantis or anybody?" asked Crane.

"You are not among the living any longer." She said as though this was obvious and they were acting stupid on purpose.

They stopped to comprehend this for a while.

"I can't believe it. They loved us and we left them. It's over." Said Po.

"It's not over." Said the glowing Tigress. "My creations are in so much pain that they will die without you. I'm going to send you back."

"We get to live? Oh thank you! Thank you!" Po said bowing at her feet.

"Thank me by apologizing to my creations. Crane you can't be sent back like you are though. I'm going to make you like Po." She said.

"What am I going back as?" asked Crane.

The goddess didn't respond as she paced the field deep in thought.

"A shadow lord." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Creatures of darkness chapter 3

Pov Tigress.

They were holding a ceremony for the two lost at the edge of a lake.

They had lit two candles one was set in a boat with Crane's calligraphy set and the other was put in Po's favorite soup bowl along with his favorite soup ladle.

"I suppose that I should tell you all something I should've told you a long time ago." Said Mr. Ping.

They turned back to the cook.

"Po never told you what we really were did he?" he asked.

"No he didn't. What was he?" asked Shifu.

Mr. Ping chuckled. "He's a good boy. Always does what he's told."

He stood up and walked to the edge of the lake.

"What we were. We were assassins. Po was my son. He was my actual son." He said.

Then he began to change.

The feathers turned to fur.

The neck shortened.

The wings became claws.

The beak became a powerful maw.

The tail feathers became a rope like striped furry tail.

There stood a tiger of black and white.

"This is who I am. This is who we were." Said the cook.

Shifu walked toward him.

"Are you going to arrest me?" asked Mr. Ping.

Shifu stopped. "I would never dream of it."

"Good." He said.

Pov Po

Po woke with a screaming headache.

"Oooh my head." He said, clutching his temples. "I had the craziest dream."

He opened his eyes and looked around.

He was next to the wreckage of Shen's factory.

"Oh God what happened?" he asked himself.

He got up and looked at himself.

He didn't remember changing to his shadow form.

He looked around again and this time he noticed a spitting cobra about a hundred feet from him.

He ran to it, but was careful to keep his distance.

The cobra began to wake up.

"Po, is that you? Man I feel terrible." Said the snake.

"Crane, is that you?" asked Po, surprised.

"Yeah it's me. Who did you think I was? Man I had the weirdest dream last night." Said Crane.

"Aaaaah, I hate to tell you buddy, but it wasn't a dream." Said Po, speaking softly for some reason.

"What do you mean? It couldn't have been real. Besides I feel fine." That's when he looked down and realized that he didn't have any wings.

Crane began to yell and squirm.

"Crane, you need to calm down. Crane, listen to me. Just breathe." Said the tiger, patting him on the back.

Crane kept breathing heavily but eventually the black snake calmed down enough to speak.

"So, it was all real? We died? I'm a…..a…."

"A shadow lord yes. I know that sounds bad, but think about this. We have to get back to the valley as quickly as possible." Said Po.

"Why? What's the rush?" asked the cobra.

"Don't you remember? It was all real. They're probably mourning our deaths right now!" yelled Po.

Crane gasped.

He had completely forgotten.

"Let's go." Said Crane without hesitation.


	4. Come at me bro!

Creatures of darkness chapter 4

This chapter was posted because of King Cheshire Cat's, fantasy freak's, the pizza man's and alpha tiger's support and appreciation.

It was also extended because of King Cheshire Cat's review, with considerations from fantasy freak's review.

I write for me.

You guys make it worth writing for you.

Thanks.

Pov Tigress

Tigress had been trying to meditate at the sacred peach tree, but after a while she gave up.

It was impossible not to think of Po.

Even the wind the carried the scent of peaches to her and ran through her fur reminded her if him.

She kept thinking of his eyes.

Those beautiful jade green eyes that were so full of happiness.

She remembered the one time she had gotten drunk and tried to mate with Po.

She had actually taken all of his and her clothes off and had him pinned on the bed before she blacked out.

She never figured out what really happened.

She woke up with a dart in her neck and Po feeding her breakfast in bed.

He thought that her words were just from the drink, but he was wrong.

She loved him like she did no one else.

Viper slithered up next to her.

"Thinking of him?" asked the snake.

Tigress simply nodded.

"I am too." She said, though she meant Crane.

Unbeknownst to everyone except Viper, Crane actually did get wasted and had a very active night with Viper, who was more than happy to comply.

The next morning, when Viper found out that he was full on drunk and didn't remember anything from the night previous, she skipped training and cried the whole day.

His only flaw was that he wasn't a reptile and therefore could not give her children.

Not that she cared.

She would've had him as a husband anyway.

But that was over now.

Both females looked at one another.

"We should probably get back." Said Viper.

They walked to the kitchen where Shifu was waiting for them.

"Good you're here. We have another mission. Some highly trained mercenaries have been discovered in a village not far from here. Our orders are to not take prisoners. Mr. Ping will assist us." He said.

Tigress and Viper said nothing, but nodded.

They went to pack for the journey.

Pov Po.

"Okay we'll be at the valley in a day or so. There are a few things I want to go over with you first." Said Po.

Crane said nothing but coiled in anticipation.

"Now, as you know we are both Shadow lords. Do not tell anyone you wouldn't trust your life with. Being a shadow lord means you are part of my family. You are an assassin. Usually we are trained from birth. You on the other hand are new to this so I am going to train you in our ways as best I can. First off. Changing back." He said.

"How do I change to my Crane form?" asked the snake.

"Well you might not be able to. But concentrate on your form. Every single detail and imperfection and curve and angle. Focus on all this and use it to paint an image in your mind." Said Po. "It takes a lot of energy so you might be weak after you change. It takes getting used to."

The cobra seemed to struggle with itself.

With its eyes closed it started to sweat.

It exhaled and looked up at him.

"It didn't work." Said Crane.

"No no it did. You started to sweat. Snakes don't sweat. Try again." Said Po. "At least I don't think that they sweat."

He did it again but this time he started to change color.

"Well you're getting closer. Good work. Just keep trying and you'll get it. Now another thing, are you willing to learn the ways of the shadow assassin?" he asked.

Crane thought about this for a moment.

"Does that mean I would have to join the clan of assassins and kill when I was ordered to?" asked Crane.

"No my friend. As long as me or my dad are around we can vouch for your worthiness. You need not worry." Said Po.

"Then I will learn the ways of the assassin." Said Crane.

"Good, welcome to our family brother." The tiger hugged the snake.

"This is going to be a long day." Said Crane.

"I will personally guarantee that." Said Po pushing Crane off the side of the boat.

Splash.

Pov Tigress

Tigress was walking out to find Viper when she passed by Po's room.

The door was slightly ajar.

By some unknown impulse she walked inside.

It was the same as it always was.

It smelled strongly of Po.

She inhaled the scent.

It wasn't a bad smell, it was actually kind of sweet to Tigress.

She looked around.

Nothing out of the ordinary, unless you count the dragon scroll on the dresser.

Then she looked at the action figures on his shelf.

She noticed something beside her look alike.

It was a blow dart.

Nothing special except that it was engraved, by hand it seemed.

It said _best night ever_.

It took her a couple of seconds to figure out why the dart seemed so familiar.

Then it hit her.

This was the dart that was in her neck the morning she woke up with that hangover.

It was the dart that made the wound that Po gently cleaned and tended to.

It was the dart that probably stopped her from doing something she would have regretted.

But now that he was gone, she realized she wished she had gone all the way.

At least for one night she would've wanted him to take her.

She thought of what she would do if he were here.

He's gone, she thought, he's gone and there's nothing you can do about it.

She took the dart and placed it in her pocket.

She didn't know why she just felt like it was important to her.

"Viper, are you there?" she said at Viper's door.

The door opened to reveal a hilarious sight.

Viper was staring at Tigress, wearing Crane's hat.

Even in light of the tragic circumstances Tigress chuckled.

"What?" asked Viper.

Trying not to make her friend feel bad she pointed to the mirror.

Viper realized what she was wearing and quickly took it off.

"Noooooooooo. You looked good in it." Said Tigress sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." Sad Viper.

"Are you ready for the trip?" asked the tiger.

"Yes, I guess so. I just wish. Nevermind." She said, looking away.

Tigress walked in and sat down on the floor.

"What is it Viper? You can tell me."

"Well, it's the same thing. I'll never see him again. We'll never be the furious five again. Furious four, it's just not the same." She said.

"I know what you mean. I wish Po were here." Said Tigress.

"Maybe we'll see him again. Shifu told me that he can communicate with Oogway." Said Viper.

Tigress considered this.

"I suppose. It wouldn't be the same, but it would something." Said Tigress.

"Did you, ummm, did you love him?" asked Viper.

Tigress remained silent.

"Well I…I can't deny that…were weren't.."she then sighed.

"Who am I kidding? Yes I loved him. Did you love Crane?"

"Yes I did. I never got to tell him. I never knew how he felt about me, but I guess I'll find someone. Nothing like Crane, but somebody. What about you?"

"I never want to be in a relationship with anyone. I closed my heart and I open it once and look what happens. I never want anyone but Po. Oh Po why? WHY?" she screamed into the night.

(A.N. If anyone doesn't know this is actually realistic. Sorrow comes in waves. Take general psychology it's a great college course.)

They hugged each other, both sobbing until the others came looking for them.

Monkey walked in the room and saw them.

Then the others came in.

The two females looked at them with pitiful eyes.

Monkey went and embraced them both.

Then Mantis did his best to comfort them.

Then Shifu walked to Tigress and hugged her tightly.

They all looked at Mr. Ping in his tiger form.

"Oh all right." He said, before wrapping them all up in his enormous grasp.

Pov Po

They had just reached the outskirts of a nearby village in comparison to the valley of peace.

"Ok Crane, change to your bird form and scout it out." Said Po.

"Ok, Can you get a hotel it's kind of late." Asked Crane.

"Yeah sure, it will be under the name Mr. Hodgkin." Said Po.

"Mr. Hodgkin?" asked Crane.

"I read it in a book once." Explained Po.

He took off and scouted the area while Po went in his komodo dragon form to get a room.

They met in the room about twenty minutes later.

"Hey Po, I've been thinking. Have you ever found a shadow lord's genetic coding?" asked the Crane softly.

"Why Crane thinking about having kids?" asked Po smiling.

"Well yeah. I don't want to fight forever you know." He said. "I want to settle down. Raise a family."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Don't worry Each form you take has its own genetic coding with its own sperm. Eggs I don't know. There's never been a female shadow lord. Be careful though. If you have children there is a good chance that they will be shadow lords just like you." Said Po.

"Hey Po."

"Yeah Crane?"

"What do you think the five will do when they find out what we are?" asked the avian.

Po sighed.

"I don't know. I've never been close to anyone. My entire life people have been trying to kill me." He said.

"There's no way to be normal again?" asked Crane.

"Not that I know of." Said Po.

"Po, don't take anything I say offensively. I respect shadow lords, but that's not the life for me." Said Crane.

"I thought the same thing. When I was chosen as the dragon warrior it was like the opportunity of a lifetime. A chance to get out of my life." Said Po. "Really it hurt every day of my life just being an assassin. Now I have a cause to fight for."

"Well, thanks for the talk. See you tomorrow morning." He closed his eyes and slept.

"Good night Crane." Said Po.


	5. Chapter 5

Creatures of darkness chapter 5

Pov Tigress

They had just gotten a room in the hotel at the village.

They were getting ready to hit the hay when Mr. Ping asked them for a moment of silence.

"What is it Mr. Ping?" asked Tigress.

"Do you hear that?" they listened.

The wind whistled through the open window.

"Huh, must've been my imagination." He said.

He went back to what he was doing then stopped.

"Everyone pretend to be asleep." He said in an urgent whisper.

Everyone did as he asked without question.

A moment later a masked tiger looked in the window suspended by a rope, upside down.

He soundlessly entered the room and looked around.

The five were careful to "sleep" with their faces at the wall so as to hide their identities.

Tigress heard the masked man's breath, in and out….in…then out.

Then Mr. Ping put a katana to his throat, from the shadows.

"Your name if you please." Said the cook.

The tiger hesitated, his breathing elevated.

"I have many names." He said before knocking away the sword with a hidden blade on his wrist.

He activated the other one and got into a fighting stance.

"Now what is your name?" he asked Mr. Ping.

"I also have many names." Said Mr. Ping, preparing for an attack.

Suddenly the cloaked figure was kicked through the wall by none other than Tigress.

Without even looking at his attacker the cloaked man jumped through the window, dropped three stories and rolled to break his fall before beginning to run down the alley between the hotel and the next building.

"Get him!" shouted Mr. Ping jumping after the fugitive.

They ran across the village then on the rooftops.

The fugitive was a parkour elite as they could clearly see.

"Who the hell is this guy?" yelled Shifu.

"I don't know." Said Mr. Ping.

They stopped on a roof not knowing which way the tiger went.

He was gone.

"Woah, that guy is fast." Said Tigress.

She put her hand on her stomach as it started cramping.

As she put her hands on her hips to stabilize herself she realized something.

The dart was gone.

"Oh no." She said, mentally kicking herself.

She must've dropped it while running.

She began to retrace her steps back to the hotel.

Viper saw her walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked the snake.

"I dropped something." She said.

"What?" asked Viper.

"Don't worry. I'll find it." She said.

She began to jog back and went into an alley she had gone into a while back when she saw him.

It was the black cloaked tiger.

At his feet was the dart that Tigress was searching for.

He reached down and picked it up.

He pushed his hood back, revealing jade green eyes and a very familiar face though Tigress couldn't place it.

He brought the dart close to his nose as Tigress hid behind a bag of waste outside a restaurant.

His next word nearly made Tigress faint.

"Tigress?"

The tiger looked up and down the alley before looking back at the dart.

He began to change, just as Mr. Ping had done.

She audibly gasped.

Po was standing in front of her.

He looked over at the sound of her gasp and saw her staring at him.

"Tigress!" he was about to say more but he was interrupted by Tigress slamming into him gripping him very tightly.

"Po! You're alive!" she looked at his face. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Tigress, I'm sorry I didn't mean." but he was interrupted by a cough.

He froze.

They broke apart and looked to see everyone else staring at them.

Mr. Ping went straight to them and wrapped them both in a bone crushing hug.

"Po I missed you." Said his father, crying.

"I missed you too Dad." Said Po.

They broke up and Po and Tigress stood apart blushing.

Shifu walked up to the panda.

"We will talk later." He said before walking toward the hotel.

"Hey Dad. Sorry about trying to kill you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time." They both laughed.

They walked to the hotel.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Crane is with me." Said Po.

Viper quickly slithered up to him.

"You mean he's alive? He's ok?" she asked frantically.

"Well, he's alive. He's a little shaken up though and I have to warn you. He's not the Crane you once knew. He's different." Said Po, hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" asked Viper.

"I mean….well… he's kind of….a shadow lord." Said the panda.

They all stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Well don't look at me. I didn't do it. It's kind of a long story." He said.

"Well you had better get started." Said Shifu.

"Master I think this is best left until I get Crane here. I'll just be a moment." He said.

He changed into a white tiger and walked inside.

"That's still freaky." Said Mantis.

"I like it." Said Tigress.

They heard talking from inside the building.

Tigress inched closer to the doors.

The rest went with her outside of the room where the noise emanating from.

They could almost make out everything the two said.

They heard a voice that was unmistakably Po's.

"Well you have to go meet them eventually." Said Po.

Another voice, presumably Crane's, answered.

"I can't be seen like this. Look at me." He said.

His voice had a weird rasping accent to it.

"Oh you look fine. I love what you've done with your scales. Hahahahaha!" said Po.

"Oh ha ha. Seriously what do I do? I can't let Viper see me like this. What am I gonna do?" he said.

Tigress grinned smugly at Viper who blushed and looked away.

"Dude, you'll be fine. Have a little faith in our friends." Said Po.

Tigress pressed closer to the door.

"I….I can't do this." The sound of scales sliding across an unfinished wood floor could be heard.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to concentrate and you're going to change back into the bird I know you are and you're going to walk right out of that door." Said Po.

"But I can't" said Crane.

"You can. I know you can." Said Po.

Silence for a moment.

"Good. See I told you that you could do it." Said Po. "Next time trust me."

They heard footsteps and quickly walked outside so as to not be discovered.

They turned back to the doorway and waited for them.

Then a voice from behind them said. "Hi Viper, hey guys."

They turned and Viper launched herself at the bird who fell over from the hit.

"Crane, you're ok. I was so worried." Said Viper.

In order to allow the pair to keep their dignity Mr. Ping embraced them as well.

"Good to have you back. Now tell us. How did you survive?" asked the tiger.

"Ummmm, we didn't" said Po.

"Yeah we kinda died." Said Crane.

"I told you it was a long story. Monkey before I forget. Always put a longer fuse than you need to. It's a safety measure." Said Po.

"Sorry Po." Said Monkey.

"Naw it's alright. By the way what did you use for fuses?" Asked Po curiously.

"You guys can keep talking. I'm going to bed and hoping to wake up when this is all a bad dream." Said Shifu.

He walked inside.

"I'm going to hit the hay too." Said Mantis.

"Wait up man." Said Monkey going after him.

There was a moment of silence between the two couples.

Tigress turned to Po who was currently a tiger.

"You and me are going to have a talk right now." Said Tigress.

"I..okay?" he was pulled by the feline into the hotel.

"Hey do you have an extra room?" she asked the pig at the counter.

"Yes, if you don't mind it only has one bed. Here is the key. Room 12." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

They got to the room and Tigress pushed Po against the wall.

She promptly smacked him hard across the face.

"Ow!" said Po.

"That was for not listening to me." She said.

She smacked him again.

"That's for putting me through an emotional hell." She said.

She smacked him for a third time.

"That's for lying to me." She said.

"What is this? I just…"

Po realized that she was crying.

"Tigress what's wrong? I've never seen you this upset." He said.

"Po, just promise me one thing." She said.

"Anything." He responded.

"Don't you ever, ever leave me again." She said. "Don't leave me. Don't die again."

"I won't." he pulled her close. "I will always be here. I promise."

They stood there for a long while enjoying each other's warmth.

"I never knew that you had an emotional side." Said the white tiger.

"I always have." She said. "Seems like I just needed a little encouragement."

"Po, can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Sure Tigress." He responded.

"Could you..ummm…sleep here tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose. If it will make you feel better." He said.

Po pried her off of his chest and led her to the bed.

They went to sleep, Po on the floor at the foot of Tigress's sleeping form.


	6. Chapter 6

Creatures of darkness Chapter 6

The next day

Tigress awoke to a bright sun and a good feeling in her chest.

Then she noticed that she was alone in the room.

"Po?" she said to the room.

There was no answer.

She got out of bed and put her regular clothes on.

There was a note on the door stuck with a throwing knife.

Dear Tigress,

I'm sorry I couldn't be here this morning, but I had some things to take care of. Don't worry; I'll meet you at the Jade Palace. Crane is with me. Hope to see you soon. Keep the knife and sheath. They are yours.

Po.

Tigress took a long inhale through her nose.

The letter was covered in Po's scent as was the knife.

She looked over at the desk and saw a sheath and leg strap for the knife.

Beside it was the dart.

_How thoughtful_ she thought.

The dart she put in her breast pocket, directly over her heart.

She put the blade and note in the sheath and noticed that the sheath had writing in it as well as the note, but not in ink.

The letters were carved.

It read "Via cong she zen."

It must've been a different language.

Tigress almost felt Po's touch as she strapped the knife to her left leg.

It felt right.

Almost like the blade was made specifically for her leg, come to think of it the sheath probably was.

She couldn't help but be slightly hesitant of Po.

From the beginning he was a born killer and had been raised not for honor, but for profit and war.

She decided it didn't matter as she knew him better than that.

As she walked out she walked straight into Master Shifu.

"Good morning Tigress. Can I come in?" he asked.

Tigress let him in and she closed the door.

"Tigress I want to know. Did you do anything during the night with him?" he asked.

"Oh no Master. I would never." She said.

"Good, are you alright? You seemed very shaken last night." asked her master.

"I'm fine Master. I just have a lot on my mind." She said.

"It's Po isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, I think I feel something for him. Last night just felt so wonderful. When I saw he was alive it was like being born again. He makes me feel so good." Said Tigress.

"Have you told him of your feelings?" asked Shifu.

"No Master. I don't think he likes me." She said, her ears folded against her head.

"Tigress, what is that on your leg?" he asked looked at the knife.

"Oh, Po gave it to me." She said.

Shifu sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You might find that he cares for you more than you realize." Said her master.

"Thank you master. He said Crane was with him at the jade palace." Said Tigress.

"I know, he left me a note as well." He said.

They gathered the others to find the Mr. Ping was gone as well.

They set off for the valley of peace.

Pov Po.

"Very good. You seem to be a natural swordsman." Said Po, to Crane (komodo dragon).

"Thanks, what next?" asked Crane eagerly.

"Well, as a shadow lord you know have two souls." Said Po. "The second is contained in your shadow itself. He is a sort of servant, but more over he is your best friend."

Po closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

His shadow began to ripple and wave until it separated from his body and rose from the ground as an exact copy of Po. Every detail was exactly the same.

"They can't talk, but they are smart and are loyal only to their masters." Said Po (tiger) "Search your mind Crane, feel your shadow."

Crane closed his eyes and searched himself.

He felt his chi flowing in him.

Then he felt a blockage.

Something out of place.

It turned to him and smiled.

It looked just like him.

It was trapped in the blocked Chi flow.

Crane sought the bonds that held the shadow before he realized that it was his mind that they were in.

He was in control.

He focused on the shadow and relinquished that control.

Back in reality the shadow became a Crane.

"Bravo! Well, look at you. Not many could have done that their first time." Said Po.

"You should be proud." Said Po.

Crane looked at his own shadow.

"I'll call you Revan." Said Crane.

Po turned to Crane who realized his shadow had gone back to its owner.

"I'll let you get acquainted." He said, walking off while smiling widely.

Po walked to the edge of the cliff next to the sacred peach tree and sat down grabbing a peach.

His shadow got up and sat beside him.

The shadow became a wolf and tilted its head as if to say _what's up?_

Po knew him so well that he didn't need to hear him speak.

"Nothing much. I wonder what Shifu will say when he gets here." Said Po.

The shadow turned into a red panda and gave Po the thumbs up.

"What if he doesn't though? What if I have to leave the Jade palace? What would Tigress say?" asked Po, letting all his worries pour out of him.

The shadow became Tigress and made a kissy face.

"Shut up Bane!" said Po.

The shadow Tigress stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah you too." Said Po. "I am a spectre. I should at least get a little respect."


	7. Chapter 7

Creatures of darkness chapter 7

Pov Tigress

Tigress walked up the steps with a continuous pace.

The long walk gave her plenty of time to think.

She was thinking about Po and what she was going to do with him.

She was very confused and not only that, she suspected that he was hiding something.

And the something was very, very important.

She saw Po in his tiger form sitting at the edge of the cliff next to the sacred peach tree.

What intrigued her was that he was talking to another tiger that looked exactly like her.

Tigress suddenly filled with rage.

He left early to talk to another tiger?

Then the other tiger was gone.

She just vanished.

Tigress decided it must've been her imagination.

If it wasn't she was going to be very mad.

She reached the top of the stairs to find Crane talking to a komodo dragon.

"No, it's not my imagination." Said Tigress.

They walked toward the two.

One had an expression of excitement and wonder while the other smiled at his enthusiasm.

The wide eyed Crane spoke to them.

"Hey guys, you're just in time. I'd like you to meet Revan. He's my shadow." He said.

The other bowed.

"Wha…? Who?" said Viper, dumbfounded.

"He's part of me. I only just met him." Said Crane.

"This is the strangest thing I have ever seen." Said Shifu.

"Master I wish to ask something of you." Said Crane.

"Speak." Shifu said, simply.

"I wish to be trained to know and control all these new powers I have obtained. I wish to become Po's student." He said.

Shifu thought for a while.

"You may train with Po. Under my supervision." He said.

"Thank you Master." Said Crane before heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

"I've gotta ask this guy some questions. I wonder if we all have shadows like that." Said Mantis.

"You do. Good observation Mantis." Said Po (tiger) from behind them. "You won't talk to them they can't speak."

"Po, I didn't see you there." Said Monkey.

"Well you wouldn't." he said.

The others found this an odd comment but disregarded it.

"So, who's ready for some noodles?" asked Po with an excited face.

Monkey and Mantis whooped and ran off.

The females followed after rolling their eyes.

"Po, can I have a word?" asked Shifu.

"Of course Master."

Shifu led them to a secluded place.

"Po, though you are now the master of Crane do not forget that you still are under my instruction. Don't teach him anything I wouldn't approve of and keep me informed of his progress. Do you understand?" asked Shifu.

"I do Master. Thank you for letting Crane learn. He's a little bit of a loose cannon right now." Said Po.

"What's a cannon?" asked Shifu.

"It's a phrase that means he's reckless." Said Po.

"Well, he was always kind of logical and moral. Guess he's making up for lost time." Said Shifu.

They both laughed.

They walked back to the kitchen together talking.

"Yeah, just wait. Tomorrow he'll whip out the whoopee cushions." Said Po.

They laughed even harder.

"No no, I want to see him put shaving cream in Monkeys hand and use his feathers to tickle his nose." Said Shifu, holding his chest as if it would fall off.

"That's brilliant." Said Po.

They entered the kitchen, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Tigress.

"Oh nothing." Said Po.

"Though you might find out tomorrow." Said Shifu.

The two kept laughing.

"Aaaaaah feels good to laugh after all these years." Said Shifu.

The others silently agreed in Shifu's case.

Po began to cook and answer questions asked by his friends.

"Po, do you have a shadow like Crane?" asked Mantis.

Po looked over his shoulder at him.

"Why don't you ask him?" said Po, nodding his head.

"Ask AAAAGH!" said Mantis as he saw Bane behind him.

Po began chuckling.

Bane sunk back to Po's shadow.

They all calmed down enough to start pelting Po with questions as he served them and sat down next to Tigress.

"Hey, how do we tell you apart?" asked Viper.

"You can't. The only way to tell between us is our knowledge." Said Po.

"How do you train to kill without hurting your practice opponent?" asked Tigress, directing her question to Po.

"Well, that's kind of complicated. We use something called dream training. It's all in your mind, but you can stab and kill anybody you want to without any repercussions other than the fact that it hurts like hell. That's why we usually try to train with our shadow partners. We can't hurt one another." Said the panda.

"Hey Po, you've changed forms a few times. What are you really?" asked Crane.

Po immediately stood up.

"It's getting late, I'm going to start training" he said.

They stared confused as he walked to the training hall.

The others ate their breakfast and walked to the hall.

They walked into the training hall to see Po as a tiger, in his full weapons gear just without the black clothing for camouflage, on the seven swinging clubs before grabbing one of the chains and climbing it to the ceiling.

From there he jumped to the rings that Monkey usually trained on.

He swung up and landed in front of the stunned group.

"You guys just going to stand there?" asked Po (tiger).

Shifu walked forward.

"I wonder, how have you been trained to handle multiple enemies?" asked Shifu.

"Same way everyone else has. Fight multiple enemies." Said Po.

"Let's see what you can do. Go to the ambush area. We'll see you in a bit." He said.

Po complied.

The others discussed how to attack him while a little while away.

Viper then noticed that Tigress was staring dreamily at Po meditating.

"See something you like?" asked Viper with a grin.

Tigress turned to her blushing madly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tigress softly.

"You know what I mean." Said Viper. "Just meet me in my room this evening."

Tigress was about to respond when Shifu said.

"Get ready to lunge." He said.

They launched themselves at Po.

When Shifu reached him he jumped in a flying kick and he passed through Po as if he were nothing but clouds of black.

Po disappeared.

"Form up. In a circle. Get ready." Said Shifu.

They got into their stances and waited for any sign of movement.

Po then came out of the tree line and lunged.

He disappeared and then vanished.

Tigress searched for him when she suddenly blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Creatures of darkness. Chapter 8

Tigress awoke a few hours later in her bed.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Po (tiger) smiling at her.

"Good you're up." Said Po. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

Tigress said nothing, but she did smile back.

Something about Po being this close to her made her feel good and warm.

She didn't know what she was feeling, but it felt wonderful.

"Tigress, are you there?" he asked.

"I-I..yes, thanks Po. I must still be a little woozy." She stammered.

"Well I'm glad you're ok. Everyone else has gone to bed." He said.

Tigress stared again at his eyes.

Those beautiful green eyes.

She saw stress and worry in the eyes.

She didn't like those eyes to be anything but happy and she didn't like that face not to be happy either.

"Po, is something wrong?" she asked concernedly.

"What? No, nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" said Po hurriedly.

Tigress took his hand and pulled him to her side.

"Po, tell me." She said.

Po blushed deeply and was very visibly red.

Tigress blushed too; thankfully her fur covered this up.

Po walked away and stood with his back to her.

Tigress sat up in her bed curiously.

"It's just…I can't get Crane's question out of my head. Who am I really? I don't want to show anyone. I haven't been myself for years. Eleven to be exact." He said.

Tigress stood up and walked to him.

"Po, I can see this tearing you up inside. Please let me in?" she said.

"Why? Why should I? I've never let anyone in before and I'm fine. I don't need your…don't need… I gotta go." he stopped talking and ran out of the room.

"Po wait!" Tigress yelled running after him.

He had vanished.

She began to search in all the usual places.

She finally saw a large creature by the pool of sacred tears.

It wasn't the tiger she had seen before.

It wasn't even the panda.

It turned around and spread its scaly wings.

Chapter end.

Tigress was staring at a black dragon.

It had Po's green eyes and sad expression.

A long neck held the face.

Large wings were on his back.

It was about a foot taller than Tigress.

It was covered in scars from whip and stab wounds and slashes.

It also had a horrible scar across its face running from near its ear across its eye lid to the end of its snout, looking like it was created by three claws.

Tigress gasped.

Flashback

_Tigress had finally completed her first major mission with the five._

_They had made a name for themselves that night._

_She lay in her bed happy that she had finally come another step closer to receiving the dragon scroll._

_Then she heard a noise._

_She opened her eyes to see a dragon in all black clothing standing over her with a knife._

_She knew he had been there long enough to have killed her many times._

_She prepared herself for death as he raised the dagger, but he hesitated._

_Tigress took the opportunity and clawed his face._

_He screamed in agony and dropped the knife._

_Tigress kicked him in the stomach, making him double over._

_Then she pressed a point on his neck putting him to rest._

_They had imprisoned him later and Tigress couldn't have felt prouder._

_He escaped a year later and they never saw him again._

End flashback.

Tigress stared open mouthed.

"P-Po?" she asked him.

The dragon held up his arms.

"Look at me." Po said. "Look at my face. I'm hideous."

Tigress knew how proud dragons were of their majesty.

When a dragon was banished from a clan their face was marred to mark them as traitors.

It was a shame to have one's face scarred in the dragon family as it meant you were weak.

Slowly she walked up to him and extended her arm.

He allowed her paw to slide over the scars that had been carved into his snout.

The scars that she had carved into his face.

"Po, I'm so sorry I didn't know." He simply turned and sat staring into his reflection in the water.

"Now I have to hide my true face from the dragons. I've got no one. They hate me. All but me and my father." Tears began to fall into the pool.

"Po, no. Don't cry. You look fine. Better than fine. You look very handsome." The words slipped out before she could stop them.

"R-really? You really think so?" asked Po, cheering up slightly, not noticing her blush.

"Yes, and you're not alone. I am here for you." She said sitting beside him. "Po, I am so sorry. I did this to you anyway."

"No, it wasn't your fault. How can I blame you? We hadn't ever met anyway." Said the dragon.

Tigress leaned against his scaled chest.

She felt a low rumble before she realized that Po was purring.

"Po….there's actually something I need to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." She moved her lips toward his when she was cut off by someone approaching them.

"Hey Tigress what are you doing up this late?" asked Monkey.

Tigress looked over then heard a splash.

Po had jumped into the pool.

"Monkey! What are you doing? Why did you interrupt us?" Tigress shouted at him furiously.

"I'm sorry I was just checking on you. We all were kind of worried." Monkey said revealing the rest of the five.

"How's your head Tigress?" asked Viper.

"It's fine no thanks to you. Po took good care of me. And now, just when I got him to open up you chase him off." Said the angry tiger.

Tigress turned back to the pool to look for Po.

"I'm sorry Tigress. We didn't realize." Said Viper.

Tigress sighed heavily.

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped. It's not your fault." She said.

Viper looked at her curiously.

"Tigress, did anything happen between you two?" Viper whispered so only she could hear.

"Almost, I was really close. Then you showed up." She said.

"Oh. Sorry." Said the snake.

"Well there's nothing that can be done now. I'm going to try to get him out of the pool." Said Tigress.

She stepped close to the edge and spoke to the sacred site.

"Po? Please come out. It's ok. Just please come out." She stepped closer and then accidently fell in.

She started to flail and sputter.

"Tigress!" yelled Viper, who knew that she couldn't swim, and neither could Tigress.

She sank beneath the waves.

Her vision began to fade.

Until she felt a smooth surface press against her own.

Tigress grabbed it and hung on for dear life.

She felt that she was out of the water, but she still did not let go.

"Tigress. Tigress you can let go now. Tigress." She realized that it was Po. More specifically it was the back of Po's neck.

She still didn't let go.

"Po is that you?" asked Viper.

Po lowered his head.

"Yes, it's me. This is…*sigh* this is who I am." Said the obviously depressed dragon.

"Well, I never knew. Sorry about throwing you in jail back then." Said Crane.

"You..you don't mind that I'm a dragon and a hideous one at that?" asked Po in amazement.

"No…you're my best friend." Said Mantis.

"As you are mine." Said Monkey.

"And mine." Said Crane.

"Mine too. If you don't mind though my other friend needs to get warm." She said.

Po too noticed how badly the tiger was shivering.

He jumped in the air and flew to his room where he nosed under some blankets and put them the tiger who was completely in shock.

Po realized that it would take a while for Tigress to get back but then noticed that Tigress was no longer gripping him, but breathing in and out, upon inspection it appeared she was purring in her sleep.

Po smiled both on the outside and the inside and purred along with her then closed his eyes and knew no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Tigress.

When Tigress awoke she was slightly damp.

She was also lying on something warm.

She smiled as she realized exactly what her body was resting on.

She took her blankets off and got down.

She placed the blankets over Po's body in case he wanted them.

She bent down slowly and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his snout where his scars were.

The dragon grinned in his sleep and began to rumble with his purrs.

"You seem to like him." Said a voice from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Viper!" she whispered urgently. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you of course." Said the snake. "But back to the matter at hand. Do you like him?"

"Well, I…" said the tiger.

"I know you do. The question is, have you told him?" Said Viper.

Tigress motioned for her to go into the hallway.

Once they were far enough away she sighed.

"Well, no I haven't." said Tigress. "I don't know if he likes me."

"You haven't asked him?" asked the snake. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"Oh no I can't." she said.

"Why not?" asked Viper.

"Because…..because…." she paused. "What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I ruin our friendship?"

"Tigress, come on! At least flirt with him or something." She said. "Continuing what you're doing will get you nowhere."

Tigress mentally slapped herself.

She should've thought of that before.

She might've been hardcore, but she was still a woman.

"No….but how do I know that he likes me back?" asked Tigress.

"You'll know Tigress. Have you asked Shifu?" asked Viper.

"No, he doesn't know of my feelings for the dragon warrior." Said Tigress, walking into the hallway of the barracks. "At least I hope he doesn't."

"What about dragons and warriors?" asked a voice from behind them.

Apparently Po was awake.

"Oh hi Po, nothing. Viper and I were just talking." Said Tigress nervously, giving him a very fake smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, you?" he replied.

"Very good." She said.

"Would you mind telling Crane to practice his throwing knife skills?" asked Po.

"Of course, but why can't you tell him?" asked Tigress.

"There's something I have to do." He said simply and walked off.

They watched him go with curious looks on their faces.

"I wonder what he's up to." Said Viper.

"I think he's still upset because of his face. He did try to kill me though." Said Tigress.

"Let's talk to him." Said Viper. "Did he actually attempt to kill you?"

"Now that I think about it. He didn't." said Tigress. "He hesitated."

"We must consult master Shifu. He'll know what to do." Said Viper.

Tigress went to Shifu's place of meditation and told him everything that had transpired.

"I think we all should talk to him. Gather the five and meet me in the hall of warriors." Said the master. "We did kinda throw him in prison. I wouldn't be too terribly happy."

She did so.

They stopped when they saw Shifu listening at the door.

This was most irregular so they went and stood beside him, also listening.

The door was slightly ajar so they could see as well.

They heard Po's voice.

"Do you know how long I've had to walk passed this set of weapons and think of the memories that I alone now hold?" said Po.

There was no response so they assumed that he was talking to Bane.

"Two years, Bane. For two years the five and Shifu didn't know who I was or what they had done to me. For two years they kept this from me. Two years too long. This gi deserves a proper owner, not a shelf to sit on." Said Po.

He took a step towards the display stand and started to put on the gear.

First the holsters and sheathes then the clothes boots and gloves.

After all the weapons were in place he stood in a fighting stance.

"Eleven years ago I swore to kill the furious five and Shifu for putting me in prison, which I'm still a little irked about. After eleven years you know what I've realized?" asked Po.

No response.

"I have realized that the man that was hired to murder them has died. Born from the ashes was the dragon warrior." He said.

"It's time to let go. Would you like to have a friendly spar?" asked Po.

Bane slowly drew a sword from the wall.

Po took the sword from his back.

They stood waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

Bane feigned a downward slice then tried to stab his stomach where Po knocked his sword to the ground, got behind Bane and put his sword to Bane's throat.

"Still too slow." Said Po.

They began to walk toward the doors while the others shuffled out of the way and into the bushes.

He walked out alone with Bane in his shadow form behind him.

He gave a very wide smile that displayed his many pearly white and sharp fangs.

"Let's see how Crane's doing." He said walking toward the training hall.

"Oh crap what do we do?" Said Viper.

"We go to the kitchen and say we took an early break." Said Shifu.

They went to the kitchen and sat down and pretended to be there for a long while.

After a few minutes Viper broke the silence.

"Can you believe it?" asked Viper. "The guy we imprisoned happened to be the dragon warrior?"

"We put him in prison for a year." Said Shifu. "He should have killed us."

"We did what we should've done. Besides Po said himself that he forgave us." Said Crane.

"I can't believe it either. I gave him those scars. I imprisoned him for a year." Said Tigress.

The others came around to her.

"No, it's not your fault." Said Monkey.

"Yeah, any of us would've done it. We didn't even know him at the time." Said Mantis.

Even so Tigress couldn't help, but feel that she had hurt Po and she felt terrible because of it.

Suddenly a knife implanted itself into the wall beside Crane.

Po came in.

"Why are you not practicing?" asked Po.

"Well Master, we decided to take a break. It's very hot out today." Said Crane.

Po looked up in thought and put his long clawed hand on his chin.

"Master…I like it. Well I'll let you off this time because I'm in a good mood." He said smirking. "But the break will be short lived."

"Your generosity is boundless." Said Crane sarcastically. "I don't want to rip any muscles eating my soup now do I?"

They both laughed.

"Still." Said Po stopping Cranes laughter. "Do you know how I got these scars?"

He pointed to his face.

Crane didn't answer, knowing full well where he got those scars.

"Hesitation due to lack of training." He said. "Meet me in the training hall in ten minutes."

"Yes master." Said Crane, inclining his head slightly for a sitting bow.

He walked off.

"Man, he's changed. I just fully realized how much he really has changed." Said Monkey.

No one made any comment because he seemed to have hit the mark spot on.

Tigress stood up.

"Master, would it be alright if I meditated for the rest of the day?" asked the tiger.

"Yes you may do so." Said Shifu.

Tigress left for the sacred peach tree and got into a lotus position.

She began to calm her mind until nothing remained.

She almost succeeded.

She could not stop thinking about a certain reptilian.

She still felt awful.

He was her closest friend and she would never do anything to hurt him.

"Why did I have to scratch him?" she asked the universe.

She couldn't keep her thoughts from the night she saw him for the first time.

She thought of what she would say if they were together.

"How did you meet, they would ask." She muttered.

_Oh my boyfriend tried to kill me so I mauled him and then we went for lunch eleven years later._

Tigress sighed heavily.

She didn't know what to do.

A tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it off, sniffing.

"Tigress?" said a voice behind her.

She instantly knew it was Shifu.

She quickly composed herself and faced him, bowing.

"Master." She said.

"Tigress are you alright?" asked Shifu.

"Yes Master I am fine." She said very quickly.

"Don't lie to me Tigress. Tell me the truth." Said Shifu.

Tigress stayed silent until she sighed again.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes Master. I…..I don't know what I am." She said. "I'm still having trouble accepting that I hurt Po like that."

She sat down.

Shifu came to sit next to her.

"You shouldn't feel bad. He said himself he forgives you."Said her master patting her on the shoulder. "You have feelings for him do you not?"

Tigress simply nodded.

"I know this must be hard for you, but you need to look past this." Said Shifu.

"How? Did you see his face?" she said, tears starting to form again.

"Tigress, if you want him you can't keep this bottled up. If you really feel this way about him and what you have done then tell him. Go apologize if you think it's necessary." Said Shifu.

Tigress sniffed and stood up.

"I will."

They heard a scream come from the barracks.

For the briefest moment master and student looked at each other before sprinting to the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Creatures of darkness Chapter 10

The pair burst into the training hall with a bang.

They immediately noticed that everyone was crowded around Crane who was shaking uncontrollably.

Po was in his tiger form with his arm around the bird's shoulder.

"Breath Crane. Just breath." He said.

"What happened?" asked Shifu, very startled.

"Dream training. Everyone goes into shock the first time." Said Po.

"First for what?" asked Tigress.

"Getting stabbed." Replied Po. "Crane? Buddy? Can you stand?"

Crane nodded and jerkily got to his feet.

"I think that's enough for today." Said Po, leading his student to the kitchen.

"Continue your training." Said Shifu, following the assassins.

Shifu came into the kitchen and sat next to Crane who was eating some of Po's famous soup.

"Are you alright, Crane?" asked the master.

"I…I think I'm okay." Said Crane.

"No you're not." Said Po (tiger), walking in and sitting across from them. "But you will be."

"Are you sure this is necessary?" asked Shifu.

"It is necessary. I remember my first time in dream training." Said Po smiling. "I woke up and kicked my father so hard that I sent him through three buildings."

"That's impressive." Said Shifu.

"Not as impressive as the punishment he put me through for it." Said Po. "Fixing all the walls with nothing but my tail. Do you know how hard it is to hammer a nail with your tail? Crazy hard."

Crane looked worried.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do that to you." Said Po.

Po left leaving Shifu with the bird.

He walked to the training hall and called Viper over.

"What is it Po?" she asked.

"Would you go and comfort Crane? Also make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" said Po.

"Of course, but why me?" asked the snake.

"I have my reasons." Said Po.

She slithered out quickly.

Po also left.

Tigress sneaked after him, curious as to his destination.

She followed him closely, but not close enough to be detected.

She realized he was heading for the sacred peach tree.

Just when they got within sight of the tree he changed course.

Tigress immediately knew he was going to the pool of sacred tears.

She wondered why.

As he went into a patch of bamboo Tigress lost sight of him.

She continued on thinking that she had been too slow.

The tiger suddenly encountered a knife.

Po stepped out from the bushes and sheathed the knife.

"You really think you could stalk a master assassin?" he asked.

Tigress didn't answer.

"Why were you following me?" he asked.

Tigress still didn't answer.

Po took a few moments then decided she might take a while.

"Walk with me."

They went to the pool where Po sat to meditate.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked again.

Thankfully she did answer this time.

"I wanted to ask you something." Said Tigress.

"Ask away then." Said Po.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked.

"Why didn't I kill you? When?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"Eleven years ago." She said.

"Oh then. Well you scratched me." He said.

"Po, you hesitated and you know it. Why?" she asked.

Po stood and walked up to her.

"I didn't because, I couldn't. I looked at you and….."

"And what?"

"And I saw your eyes."

That was good enough for Tigress.

"I…" Po never finished the sentence.

Tigress suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a rough kiss.

He pushed her away and ran from the scene.

"Po wait!" said Tigress.

Po didn't look back as he launched himself off the edge of the mountain.

Tigress fell to her knees and began to cry.

She sat in a corner and hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes becoming red and puffy.

"Tigress, are you here?" It was Shifu.

Tigress didn't respond, hoping he would leave.

Shifu saw his daughter in the corner and rushed to her side.

"Tigress what happened?" Shifu asked, putting his arms on her shoulder.

Tigress shook her head, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I saw Po fly from here. Does this have to do with him?" asked the red panda.

Tigress nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

She turned and spoke.

"We…..we were talking…*sniff*…and…*sniff*…..I kissed him and…..*sniff* *sniff*…he…and he." Tigress sobbed herder than ever for it hurt her so.

She could not continue telling him what happened, but he surmised the rest.

"Oh my daughter, I'm so sorry."

Tigress grabbed him in a hug.

"Oh father…father."

Shifu stroked the fur on the back of the tiger's head.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. I'm here. Why don't you come to the palace. We can have a cup of tea." Said the master.

She opened her eyes and nodded, standing up shakily.

They walked back to the kitchen and Shifu sat Tigress down before starting to make some oolong tea, Tigress's favorite.

After it cooled Tigress sipped it lightly.

"Why father?" she asked, her eyes still puffy and red. "Why does he not like me?"

"Tigress I'm sure he likes you. He's just scared. He'll come 'round. I promise." Said Shifu.

"*sniff* re-really?" asked Tigress, lifting her head up.

"Really really." Said Shifu. "Give him some time."

"But what if he really doesn't like me?" asked Tigress.

"Why didn't he kill you that night? He should've." Said Shifu. "I'll be back. I want a word with him."

Shifu left for Po's room.

He saw Po shuffling around in his Tiger form.

Shifu entered and closed the door behind him.

"Po, please sit down."

Po looked at him and knew better than to disobey.

"Explain yourself." Said Shifu.

"Explain what?" asked Po.

"Why did you hurt my daughter? Do you not love her?" asked Shifu angrily.

Po sighed.

"I do love her, but we cannot be together." Said Po.

"Why not?" shouted Shifu.

"Do not ask me to explain!" yelled Po.

The five had come out of their rooms to listen.

Tigress came as well.

"Oh you will explain." Said Shifu. "Or so help me I will beat it out of you."

"Don't make me kill you." Said Po.

"You wouldn't." said Shifu.

There was a moment of silence.

Tigress held her breath.

"You're right I wouldn't." said Po. "Fine, if you really want to know."

"Many years ago the assassin families were at war with each other. Many attacks took place and many people died." Said Po. "I was once part of a raid on the tiger assassin clan about twenty years ago. It was my first mission."

"We attacked silently and killed everyone in the village except for a pair of tigers who ran when they saw us." Said Po, who sounded as if he was crying. "We chased them far and eventually one of use managed to land an arrow on the male's back, killing him instantly."

"The woman kept running. I realized she was holding something, it was a child." Said Po. "She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She fell and my partner ran his sword through her chest. When she fell she grabbed my pant leg and wouldn't let go. I noticed she was holding up the child. She kept mouthing the word please. I took her in my arms as the woman bled to death and I shielded the child's eyes."

"Just as I was about to stab the child as well I stopped. I couldn't. I wouldn't." said Po. "So I ran. I hid the child in the folds of black fabric in my shirt and ran to a place called Bao Gu. I gave the child to the goat and she asked me for a name for the child." Said Po. "I didn't know the name of the child, so I named her myself. I named her Tigress."

Tigress gasped outside, but Po didn't hear her.

The five crowded around her supportively.

Po kept talking.

"Don't you see? I watched as her father and mother died and did nothing. NOTHING!"

Po put his head in his hands as he became a dragon.

"You see. Look at what I have done." Said Po, his voice cracking. "I'm a monster."

At this point Tigress pushed her way through the double doors.

She saw that Po looked horrible.

He immediately looked away from her, looking ashamed.

"Po, look at me." He did not turn his head.

Tigress placed her paw gently on his jaw and pulled his head to face her.

She then brought her lips to his.

She separated to look him in the eyes.

"But…why?" asked Po.

"Po, you are not the man who killed my parents. I know it was war. I know you did what you had to. I know you have changed. I don't love the man who killed my parents. I love you Po." Said Tigress, kissing him once again.

"Master Shifu." Said Tigress turning to him. "I'd like to take the rest of the evening to instruct Po personally."

"Granted." Said Shifu walking out and closing the door behind him.

"But I…" said Po.

"Po, if you feel so bad about what you did, then make me happy now. I don't care what you have done. I can't live without you."

Tigress pushed the dragon against the wall of the room and latched her mouth onto his.

Her tongue ran over his teeth, begging for entry.

It was soon granted as Po let go of all thought and focused on his lover.

Tigress's tongue battled with Po's as the kiss became more heated.

All guilt was cleansed from his mind as Po took hold of the tiger and pulled her close to him.

Tigress broke from the kiss and turned around, digging herself closer to Po's chest.

She pulled his arms around her and held them there.

"Stay with me tonight." Said Tigress.

Po said nothing, but held her tightly.

Tigress purred, nuzzling Po's chin with her head, memorizing the feel of his scales on her fur.

Please review.

I will not post the next chapter for a while, unless I get convinced by reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Creatures of darkness chapter 11.

Tigress awoke to a dark blackness.

She knew it had to be morning.

She reached her paw out and felt a slightly warm leathery feel.

She realized that she was under Po's wing.

She smiled, feeling protected and safe.

Tigress began slowly licking the underside of Po's chin.

He stirred and retracted his wing, yawning widely.

"Good morning, beautiful." Said the assassin.

"Good morning, handsome." Said the tiger. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Said Po, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Tigress nuzzled against him lovingly.

"We should probably get up." Said Po.

"But it's so comfortable." Said Tigress.

Po sighed.

He could not argue with that, but Po knew Shifu wouldn't be pleased if they were late for the gong.

"If you get up, I'll make noodles." Said Po seductively.

Tigress purred just thinking about it.

She got up and yawned widely, just as all cats do.

Po got up as well.

Then he turned as Tigress began taking off her clothes from the day before.

Tigress saw him waiting and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Po, you don't have to turn your face. We are lovers now. I don't want to hold anything in reserve." Said Tigress.

Po closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her uncovered breasts on his scales.

"I am sorry Tigress. I guess I'm just not used to it." Said Po.

He turned to pull her closer.

"Hey, you don't ever wear a shirt." Said Tigress giggling.

"Well I'm a guy." Said Po.

"Oh!" said Tigress, acting offended. "How could I fall in love with such a sexist?"

Tigress began putting her clothes on.

"Hey you can wear whatever you like around me." Said Po, changing as well.

"I plan to." Said Tigress, giving him a suggestive look before walking out into the hall.

Po followed her to the kitchen and began cooking his noodles as he had promised.

"So, wonderful weather were having." Said Po, nervously.

"Po, are you really going to talk about the weather?" asked Tigress, chuckling at his awkwardness.

Po turned and raised his arms in surrender.

"Maybe, what do you want to talk about?" asked Po.

"How does Bane fit into our relationship?" asked Tigress.

"He's a friend." Said Po. "A close friend."

"Isn't he inside your head?" asked the tiger.

"Yes." Said Po, turning back to his cooking.

"So when we show each other our love, he's watching?" asked Tigress.

"Not if I don't want him to." Said Po.

Tigress felt relieved.

Po suddenly fell to the ground, an arrow in the back of his shoulder, tearing a hole through his wing.

The shadow of Bane quickly detached himself, crossbow in hand.

He aimed out the window and fired without a second's hesitation.

Tigress went to Po's side.

"Po! Don't move. You could hurt yourself still more." Said Tigress.

Po just moaned in pain.

"Bane, get master Shifu."

Bane nodded in understanding and sprinted off.

The five came into the kitchen.

"What's all the commotion?" said Viper, sounding tired.

She gasped when she saw Po.

His blood had started to pool on the floor.

"This is very deep. I don't know if I can get it out without medical help." Said Tigress.

Shifu burst into the kitchen with Bane.

"Tigress, that's not minor. We have to get him to a hospital." Said the master.

Tigress didn't argue as she began instructing the others to lift certain appendages, for they had no stretcher.

They carried him to a med hut in the village where the staff quickly told them to bring him into an enclosed room and wait outside.

Tigress paced like the feline she was.

Bane had stood in front of the door with a loaded crossbow, waiting for more attackers.

One of the doctors stepped out of the tent as Bane stepped to the side.

Tigress quickly ran to him and started asking questions.

"How is he? Is he going to make it? How bad is it? Is he awake?" Tigress was cut off by the doctor, who raised his hand.

"He'll be okay. He'll need to go through some therapy and it will take time, but your friend is tough, he will recover. He's not awake yet, but we think tomorrow Po will be up. Not out of bed mind you." Said the doctor. "All he needs is rest."

Bane waved his arms for attention then signaled to the doctor that he would like to see the arrow.

"Yes, I'll be right back."

The doctor came back five minutes later with the shaft of wood.

Bane took it with a nod of his head.

"Could I stay here?" asked Tigress.

"I'm afraid not. Po needs to be left alone. Come back tomorrow morning." The doctor went inside.

The five began to walk away when they noticed Bane had not moved.

"You coming Bane?" asked Mantis.

He shook his head and tightened his grip on the crossbow.

The warriors respected his loyalty and went back to the jade palace.

No one felt like training so they went and made a cup of tea after they had cleaned the kitchen of Po's blood.

Tigress was shaking so badly she had to stand outside until all of the blood was cleared away.

While they drank the tea, Mantis decided to break the silence.

"Probably should get to training." Said the small insect.

"Mantis, I think we deserve a break." Said Shifu.

Tigress got up without a word and walked out of the door.

"I think the hard core has been shaken." Said Monkey. "And that's not good."

"I never thought I'd see Tigress like this." Said Shifu. "Of course I also never saw her as one to fall in love with a master killer."

"I'm going to try to talk to her." Said Viper.

They went to train and Shifu went to meditate.

Viper approached the master of tiger style, who was currently in the field of flames.

"Tigress, do you want to talk?" asked Viper.

Tigress said nothing and kept training.

"Tigress, please talk to me. It's ok if you're upset. It happens to all of us." Said Viper.

Tigress jumped down to the reptile's level.

"Is this my fault?" she whispered to her reptilian friend.

"What?" asked Viper, confused.

"I spend one night with him and the next morning someone tries to kill him? What if it is my fault?" asked Tigress.

"Tigress, this is no one's fault except the one who fired the arrow." Said Viper. "Don't ever talk like that. What would Po say?"

Tigress sniffed and wiped her nose.

"If the food is burned blame the cook." Said Tigress.

"Right." Said Viper, though she had never heard Po say this she decided to go along with it.

"I…..have to go…..I have to be with him." Said Tigress.

"Then go." Said Viper.

Tigress gave a small smile and ran down to the village.

She entered the med hut where she found Po, still not conscious.

She stroked the top of his head and whispered in his ear.

"I'm here Po. Don't give up on me."

Review, writing multiple stories.

Hard to think how to start chapter two of why do we fall, but it will come eventually.

If you have any ideas, please pm me or review them on the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Creatures of darkness chapter 12

Tigress awoke to a bright sunset.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Did I doze off?" she wondered aloud.

She must have.

She stood, yawning and slowly walked to the bed side.

The problem was, Po was not there.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice coming from the doorway.

It was Po.

Tigress was about to pounce on him when he held up his hands.

"Please don't. I'm not fully healed yet." Said the dragon.

Tigress put her paw to his face, tears spilling freely down her cheeks.

She didn't bother to wipe them.

Po took a step towards her and fell to his knee, grunting in pain.

"Po, are you alright?" Tigress asked, instantly worried.

"Yes, I am ok. Actually I prefer to be on one knee for this." Said Po.

"What do you mean?" asked the tiger.

Po took her hand in both of his and she instantly realized what was happening.

Her tears came faster.

"Tigress, I know we haven't been together even a full day, but this experience has taught me that life is short and…I want to be happy for the remainder of it." He said. "I want to ask you….would you honor me by becoming Mrs. Ping?"

Po summoned the darkness around his hand and when it left a gold ring sat in the palm of his hand.

Tigress couldn't speak.

She was so overwhelmed.

"Tigress?" Po asked, worried that she would refuse.

Tigress nodded.

She found her voice.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She shouted.

She kissed him and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"What happened? We heard yelling." Said Viper, running into the room.

She gasped as she saw the ring and squealed.

"Oh my goodness! You're getting married!" she shouted.

She left to tell the good news.

"I love you." Said Po.

"I love you too Po." Said Tigress.

"Umm, can I ask a favor?" asked Po.

"Of course." Said Tigress.

"I….can't get up." He said.

Tigress could tell he hated himself for looking weak, but she understood.

"Put your arm on my shoulders." Instructed Tigress.

He did so and they walked out of his room and down the hall to the waiting room.

Viper seemed to have gathered the five and Shifu.

Shifu saw the ring on Tigress's finger and looked at Po with piercing eyes.

The master walked up to the dragon.

Everyone held their breath, afraid he might snap from anger.

Then he smiled.

"Son, I'm very proud of you." Said Shifu.

Everyone rushed n to give their congratulations.

"When is the wedding?" Asked Viper quickly.

"How about after I heal enough to stand on my own." Said Po.

"Take all the time you need." Said Tigress.

"I plan to." Said Po. The dragon kissed the tiger lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, you are not supposed to be out of bed." Said a nurse jogging up to him.

"Good point. I'm sorry Ti." Said Po.

"Oh no. I'm staying with you." Said Tigress.

So they walked together, forever onward.

I feel that this was a really crappy ending.

If you want more Review or Pm me with ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I've been very busy. I hope you like it. Suggestions are always appreciated. As are reviews.

Creatures of darkness Chapter 13

It has been two months since the last chapter.

Po was putting on a tuxedo in his white tiger form.

They didn't want to display the existence of an assassin dragon to all of China as the ceremony would be very public.

Mantis entered his room.

"Everything ok buddy?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Said Po.

Crane also entered.

"Getting nervous Master?" he asked.

"Nervous? Nah. Why would I be….Oh man I'm nervous." Said Po.

"Calm yourself. What could happen?" asked Mantis.

"What if I mess it up? What if I forget my vows?" Said Po frantically.

"You won't." said Crane.

Po took a deep breath.

"I can do this. I can do this." He muttered.

The guys went to the alter down at the village and got ready for the ceremony.

Everyone was seated.

"Hey Po." Whispered Crane. "I thought you said some of your old friends were coming."

"You have much to learn about blending in, Crane." Said Po.

It was then that the music started and everyone took their places.

Tigress walked in glowing brighter than anyone else in the room.

Po was mesmerized.

The ceremony was perfect, not that the two lovers noticed.

They finally kissed and ran out of the church to avoid the flying rice.

Viper was crying profusely.

The pair ran all the way to the gates of the valley of peace.

"Where are we going?" asked Tigress once they stoped for a rest.

"We are going on a month long honeymoon." Said Po. "I've arranged it with Shifu. And it will be just you and me."

"That sounds wonderful." Said Tigress.

They got in a prearranged carriage and set off.

"So where is this place?" asked Tigress.

"Oh no, it's a surprise." Said Po.

"Can I have a hint?" asked the feline, pressing herself closer to the white tiger.

"No." he said. "I won't talk."

"Is that a challenge?" said Tigress.

"Oh come on. I'm a master assassin. No amount of interrogation will be of any use to y…..ooooooh that's good." Po was cut off as Tigress slid her paw over his sensitive area.

"You might be an assassin." Whispered Tigress in Po's ear. "But you are my assassin."

"Yes." Said Po reaching in his pocket for something. "I am."

"What are you reaching for there?" asked Tigress, taking the glass vial out of his hand.

"Well, it's a little something to increase sensitivity." Said Po.

"What kind of sensitivity?" asked the feline.

"Why don't you find out." Said Po.

Tigress downed half of the vial and her eyes widened.

"This is so…." Tigress slumped over, unconscious.

Everything went black.

Pov Tigress.

Tigress opened her eyes to her master's face.

"Tigress are you with us? Tigress!" he shouted.

"Yes, I am. What happened? Where am I?" she asked quickly.

Tigress noticed that the five were there as well.

"We couldn't wake you and we thought you might never wake up." Said Shifu.

He hugged his daughter tightly.

"It's okay father." Said Tigress.

"It most certainly is not. Where is Po? We have a big problem." Said Shifu.

"What do you…?" Tigress was cut off as Shifu shoved a letter under her nose.

_Dear Mei-lin,_

_We're very sorry that we have not come to you before. Back when you were little our village was attacked by assassins. One in particular lived on for many years. But he has been taken care of. One of our archers has killed him and he can't keep us apart anymore. This is the second letter we have sent. The first must've gotten lost. We're sorry we haven't sent you letters before. If we had before it would have revealed the location of our village. There is an encoded map on the back of this letter directing you to our village. Only a true tiger could break the code. We hope to see you soon. If you can't break the code we will come in two weeks._

_Love, your mother and father._

"My parents…they are alive." Whispered Tigress. "Master, what is happening? How long have I been asleep?"

"Well you have been gone for two weeks. We only came this morning." Said Shifu.

"Two weeks! Master I fell asleep on the trip here." Said Tigress. "Master what's happening? Where is Po?"

She was becoming hysterical.

"Tigress, calm yourself. We must think."

Tigress and her master took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We know that your parents think that they have killed Po." Said Shifu.

"Wait, they said….they…no…no no…..Po." said Tigress starting to hyperventilate.

"Tigress, Po is a shadow lord. I'm sure he is fine." Said Shifu."Why would Po leave?"

"What does it matter? What if he's dead? What if it's my fault?" asked Tigress to the heavens, crying.

There was then a voice outside of the door.

Po walked in talking to Bane.

"At least now we know what happens if you drink that stuff. I sure hope this antidote works."

Tigress tackled him and they both hit the ground hard.

She snarled, instinctively bearing her claws.

"Oh….you're awake." He said nervously.

"Do you know how worried I was!" she shouted.

"I…..what?" he asked.

"Don't what me!" said Tigress. "I wake up and you're gone and I get this letter and…"

She interrupted herself when she pressed her muzzle against his.

She broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"The letter and I thought….I thought you were." Tigress couldn't continue as she teared up, clutching her husband.

"What letter?" asked Po as he pried her slowly off of him. "I've been gone for two hours. I thought we'd need this antidote for you. You are not supposed to drink that serum."

Tigress took a deep breath.

"I'm okay Ti. And thank God so are you. You're not feeling nausea are you? Or scurvy-like symptoms?" he asked.

"Po, I'm not okay. Just read." She said giving him the letter.

He took it and read the full text.

"Oh God." He said, sitting down in a chair behind a desk. "Can we talk alone please?"

Every one left.

Tigress was not angry anymore, that much was obvious by her heart rate and rapid eye movement.

She was very nervous, deduced Po.

"My parents are alive, Po. They're alive and they want you dead." Said Tigress. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. They are your parents. You should know what to do in your heart." Said Po, standing up and giving her the map.

"But…I don't even know the code." Said Tigress. "Do I even want this?"

Po's tiger ears twitched.

"Whatever happens we will survive. I guarantee that." Said Po. "But I don't think you have a choice."

The next second there were three knocks on the door.


End file.
